


Harry’s Weekend Plans

by raven_fair_slytherclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Wishes, Frottage, Hot Tub, M/M, Surprised interruptions, Vacation, dont forget to close the door, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_fair_slytherclaw/pseuds/raven_fair_slytherclaw
Summary: Harry needs a break from teaching and decides to take a solitary break for his birthday weekend. His plans are interrupted by a not-unwanted person...————————This was a special one-shot birthday challenge Drabble in honor of Harry’s birthday from the Pen15 is Mightier Potterotica writing group. Hope you all enjoy!





	Harry’s Weekend Plans

Harry sank down into the hot bubbling water, sighing as he felt his muscles start to relax. It had been a long and strenuous school year. He enjoyed it most days, but sometimes being the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had its setbacks; like the fact that he sometimes had to interact with the potions professor — Draco Malfoy.

The rivalry had passed between the two men and Harry considered Draco to be a good friend. Remembering the way they were with each other at school made him shake his head. No, nowadays the only problem he had with Draco was wanting to push him up against the wall and kiss him senseless whenever he was in the same room as him.

That’s why this year for his birthday he’d planned a little getaway for himself. He’d found this spa through a muggle travel agent pamphlet from the muggle studies professor — one of the best spas in Ireland. Dromoland Castle was beautiful, relatively secluded, and had most everything he could ever hope to wish forto spend his birthday weekend away.

Harry was more secluded that normal due to some muggle-repelling charms as well as renting one of the solitary bungalows. He was quite enjoying this little splurge of funds as it left him able to relax in his own private hot tub, nude. In fact, he thought about going nude the entire weekend.

He was just solidifying the rest of his weekend plans - going with the nude theme - when there was a knock at the door. Dammit! Not even a full day goes by and someone from the wizarding community’s already found him. Well, whoever’s there is going to get the shock of their lives.

“Come in!” he yelled, as he rose up from the water. High enough that anyone could see he was naked without showing them his bits. Smirking, arms crossed over his powerful chest, he waited.

Harry was grateful the hot water had already made his body flushed when he heard that voice from beyond the doorway.

“I’m sorry to bother you. Just wondering who else was here when I detective the muggle-repelling char—“ Draco immediately cut himself off as he got a good look the the man in the water.

Harry felt they seemed to stare an eternity at each other when something rather interesting began to happen. He noticed Draco’s gaze linger over his naked body, and a becoming blush seemed to spread up his neck to stain his high cheekbones. It put Harry in mind of fresh strawberries and made him slightly bolder than was probably wise for a Gryffindor.

“Want to go in Draco?”

“What?” he gasped.

“Inside, with me?”

Harry couldn’t help smiling at the double entendres he’d used as well as the hard swallow he saw Draco take. Draco’s next words wiped that smile off though.

“Yes,” he murmured, “I think I will.”

It was Harry’s turn to swallow thickly as he watched Draco begin to undress himself. He watched his deft fingers quickly unbutton his shirt before dropping it to the floor. Harry’s breath caught in his throat as he watched a bare chested Draco step out of his unbuttoned trousers.

Sweet Merlin, he wasn’t wearing any underpants.

It was Draco’s turn to smirk when an involuntary whimper escaped Harry as he stared transfixed at the erect cock in front of him.

“Stop,” Harry said, as Draco took a step towards him.

A look of vulnerable uncertainty crossed his features which made Harry’s heart ache.

“I-I’m not sure you get my m-meaning,” he stammered. Completely flustered that what he had wanted most might actually be a possibility.

He gave a small smile as he continued to enter the hot tub and came to stand in front of Harry.

“I think this is something we both want,” he murmured. A question in his eyes as he reached a hand to cup his lightly stubbled cheek.

“Yes,” he sighed, before leaning in to kiss Draco’s pert mouth. Wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him flush against his already overheated body.

He could feel Draco’s other hand caress his lower back before reaching down to cup his arse and bring their groins even closer together.

It felt like an eternity and yet not long enough before a noise in the background broke through their haze of desire.

“...sure he came this way. See the door is—Oh!” She came to a sudden stop as she stared wide-eyed at the two men embracing in the hot tub.

Harry tried to retreat from Draco’s body, but he wouldn’t allow it.

“What are you doing here Astoria? Shouldn’t you be walking through the gardens or something?” Draco said in a deceptively soft voice.

Harry stared, stunned, that Draco could be so calm in the face of his ex. He tried again to extract himself from Draco, but his only response was to reach a hand down his front and grab Harry’s cock in his luscious fingers.

Harry made a strange choking groaning sound as Draco looked at him “You’re not going anywhere Potter,” he said silkily. “You and I have some unfinished business,” he murmured with a squeeze to Harry’s cock.

Smirking he turned back to Astoria. “Why are you here again?”

“I had wanted to get your opinion on the flowers for the garden ceremony.”

“Ah, what ceremony?” Harry asked.

“The wedding of course.”

“Wedding!?”

“Yes, didn’t you know? Draco is helping me plan the wedding.”

He turned accusing eyes towards Draco, but before he could get a word out he leaned forward and placed a feather soft kiss to his lips.

“What this termagant neglected to inform you was that it’s _her_ wedding to Viktor Krum I’m helping with; not her and me.”

“Oh.”

“Sorry to tease you Harry,” she said laughing. “I just couldn’t resist when I saw the two of you together.

“Ok,” he said a little weakly.

“Yes, well. I can see you’re busy,” she said smirking. “I’ll just lock the door on my way out.”

And she proceeded to do just that. There was a breath of silence before Draco spoke.

“Her and I never really dated you know,” he said quietly. “It was for show for our parents. She’s only ever been a good friend.”

“Hmm. I supposed even if it were real, it would have been difficult to hide the fact that you like cocks.”

Draco let out a surprised laughed, “I like _your_ cock Harry.”

Hmmm, was all the reply Draco received before he was back in Harry’s arms.

Harry wrapped one arm around Draco’s back while his other hand removed Draco’s from his cock, nipping at Draco’s lips as he gave a little pout. Harry lifted up his and Draco’s cocks so they stood vertical against their stomachs before pulling him closer so he could feel his cock rub against Draco’s.

The friction was exquisite. The sensations entirely new as the water lapped at them in the tiny waves their grinding caused. Draco’s lips were pillow soft and firm, their thrusting tongues mimicking what they’d like to be doing to the other with their cocks.

Harry felt hands squeeze his arse and knew he couldn’t last much longer. He gently parted Draco’s ass cheeks and stuck the tip of his finger inside his hole, making small thrusting movements. Draco moaned as he jerked against him and spasmed around his finger. The feel of Draco cumming against him was enough to send him over the edge and Harry came as well, groaning against Draco’s lips as he rode the crest of his orgasm.

They rested their heads on each other’s shoulders,panting, trying to catch their breaths. Harry shivered from cold and wondered when the water had gotten cold. Leaning back to look he was surprised to see the room filled with steam and the water level come only to mid-calf.

“I guess the two of us together are just too hot to handle,” he quipped.

Draco turned confused eyes at Harry then burst into laughter as he noticed the state of the room and hot tub.

“Hmm. I guess we have the rest of the weekend to see just how hot this house can handle.”

“I like the sound of that,” he said softly, staring into the most beautiful eyes the color of molten silver.

“Me too. Happy 25th birthday Harry.”

As they continued to hold and caress one another, all Harry could wish— hope for was to spend he next 25 years with this man.


End file.
